Hidden Love
by SweetSugar02
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in love. But then Matthews comes along and ruins it. Who will Hermione choose?
1. Corbus Matthews

_**The Hidden Love.**_

_**1: Corbus Matthews**_

"Welcome everybody, to a new school year at Hogwarts. We have a new student at Hogwarts this year. His name is Corbus Matthews. He will be sorted into his team and then we may begin" said Dumbledore.

Matthews walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the chair. The sorting hat was placed on his head. "Hmmm… tough decision…." said the hat. We heard a few groans from the hat and then the hat shouted out "SLYTHERIN!!"

Mathews had been placed into Slytherin. Everyone from the Slytherin table cheered as Matthews walked to the table. Except for Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and of course, Draco Malfoy.

Matthews took a seat next to Malfoy. It wasn't a very good idea to sit there. "Hello… umm, Mathies was it?" said Malfoy. "No it is Matthews" "Whatever. Listen there are only a few simple rules here on the Slytherin table and the first one is that no mud bloods are allowed on this team or this table. So are your parents a witch or a wizard?" "Well no but my auntie is" replied Matthews. "Not good enough" said Malfoy.

"SILENCE!" said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin." With the snap of Dumbledore's fingers a huge feast appeared on each table. Matthews got up and went to the teachers, already Ron was jealous, because Matthews wouldn't take his eyes off Hermione and Hermione couldn't take her eyes of him.

Ron purposely spilt some of his food on Hermione. "Oh sorry Hermione!" She turned around looking furiously. "Errrggh!" "You need to be more careful with food Ronald!" Hermione went to wash up.

"Why'd you do that Ron?" asked Harry. "I did it because Hermione and Corbus Matthews haven't taken their eyes off each other!" replied Ron. "So why don't you just tell Hermione that you like her?" asked Harry. "What do you mean? I don't like her!!!"

Hermione, Ron and Harry went to their first class the next day. They had Potions with Professor Snape. Harry and Hermione started to write what Snape was writing. Ron couldn't understand a thing. Ron kept going over to Hermione and saying "Umm… Hermione what does this mean?"

Professor Snape turned around and said: "Mr Weasley, be quiet and do your OWN work. 30 points from Gryffindor." "Thanks a lot Ronald." Hermione said. Ron shot his hand up and said "Sir. I don't understand." Snape said "Ronald Weasley, we have been learning about this all of last year! You should have been listening. Detention."

They went to their next class, Herbology with Professor Sprout. Matthews was in Herbology too and wouldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Ron could see little smiles on Hermione's face.

That afternoon when it was lunchtime, Hermione didn't turn up. "Hey where's Hermione?" Asked Neville. "Why don't you go and ask the new boy? CORBUS MATTHEWS!!" Replied Ron miserably. They looked for Matthew's seat, but he was there. Instead they found that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were missing.

"Hermione could be hurt!!" Exclaimed Ron. "Why would she be??" Harry said in a confused way.

"Because she's not here, Malfoy's not here, Crabbe's not here and Goyle's not here."

"We have to find her!" exclaimed Harry. Even though Harry thought it was just a coincidence, and there was no need to go and find Hermione. Was He wrong?


	2. Wheres Hermione

_**2: Where's Hermione**_

After Harry and Ron had finished their lunch, they went down to the common room before their next class.

Hermione wasn't there. They had ran out of time and Ron needed to be in detention (which he forgot to go to at lunch.)

Harry had to be at his next class, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall.

"Today we will learn how to transfigure your tables and chairs" said Professor. "Uhh, firstly we say… Umm where is young Mr Weasley?" asked Professor.

"He had detention because he forgot to go to detention at lunch" replied Harry.

"Oh and… Ahh, Miss Granger you are here."

"Sorry I'm late Harry" Hermione whispered to Harry. "Are you okay?" asked Harry. "Uhh, yeah, I'm fine" replied Hermione in a shaky voice.

"I, uhh, had to be somewhere. Somewhere important!!" Hermione whispered to Harry like she just thought of it then.

Harry and Hermione did exactly what Professor McGonagall had said. They had transformed their table into a pumpkin and their chair into a rock.

"We did it!!" Hermione yelled. "On our first try too!!" Harry added. The whole class was staring at them. Harry and Hermione sunk into their chairs.

After learning how to transfigure their chairs and tables into more interesting things, they were very proud. Even though it didn't surprise Harry that, OR Hermione herself that she could transfigure everything in one go.

After Transfiguration they went to find Ron. He was waiting at the common room. "There you are Ron," said Harry.

"And I see you've found Hermione. Where was she?"

"Oh I just had to take care of some business. You know. First day of school. Well technically second, but still."

"Uhuh, yeah sure. Well bye" said Ron "Wait Ronald. Don't you want to walk with us. We should go to our next class together." Said Hermione.

"Yeah. Like the way we went to lunch together." Said Ron

"But – Bu-"

"We were worried sick about you!! You could have at least told before I got DOUDLE detention!!"

"I didn't know you got double detention. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. PPPLLLLL EEEAAASSSEEEE!!" Hermione pleaded.

"He'll get over it… eventually, but he'll get over it" said Harry trying to sound comforting. We can walk together. Just us. Ron will come around."

Hermione and Ron were on separate tables, when they are usually on the same. It was Hermione and Neville and Harry and Ron.

They had Defence against the Dark Arts. Neville kept mucking up! "No you do it this way." Said Hermione in her usual bossy voice.

"Just look at her." said Ron. "With Neville, alone, on the same table."

"That's because you chose not to be near her!!"

Hermione and Ron didn't talk for the rest of the day. Just annoying bickering.

When dinner came Hermione and Ron wouldn't together so Hermione sat with Ginny and Ron sat with Harry. The feast was so delicious and everyone got so full. Then the desserts came and everyone stuffed their faces with all the yummy food.

"Trhihs frooth ish dlishosh!!" Ron said with a mouthful of food, spitting bits on everyone.

After dinner everyone was bloated and felt like collapsing at any moment, so everyone went straight up to bed.

As usual, Ron was murmuring things about Hermione and spiders in his sleep. Hermione likes spiders, so I should – _yawn -_ too." "Hermione and spi - _yawn -_ ders go well togethers."

Harry was fast asleep Harry got a nasty wake up call from Ron at 6:00 in the morning.

"Harry, Harry, Hermione's not in bed. She's not downstairs either!!"

"She probably in the library or in the toilet. Now go back to sleep!!"

"She's not, she's not! We have to go look for her!! Hurry up and get dressed!!"

Harry and Ron got dressed and snuck out of their dormitories and out of the common room. The Fat Lady was sleeping and became quite grumpy if she got woken up, so Harry and Ron didn't know how they were supposed get back in.

They tiptoed along the corridor trying not to wake up the photographs on the wall.

Ron heard footsteps and whispered to Harry "Quick, hide behind that door!" They heard voices. It was Draco. They peeked through a door and saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Then they saw HERMIONE.

Ron gasped and Draco heard. "Who's there? Said Draco, holding Hermione by her collar. "Come on, show yourself!"

Malfoy pushed Hermione back and said. "Now you get back to your dormitory and next time talk"

Hermione ran back to the fat lady practically crying! What had Malfoy done?


	3. The Big Bully!

_**The big Bully!!**_

Harry and Ron snuck out from behind the door. "Stop right there" said Malfoy. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

"We were just leaving" replied Ron. "No nonsense. Stay. Lets have a cup of tea" said Malfoy.

"Get in there!" said Malfoy, tugging and pulling at Ron and Harry, locking them in the cupboard. Malfoy walked off. As soon as they were sure Malfoy was gone they got out with alohomora.

"Easy as pie" said Harry. "You're making me hungry" said Ron.

The next morning when Ron, Harry and Hermione were at breakfast, Hermione looked flush in the face.

"Are you alright Hermione?" asked Ron. "Fine, I'm… just fine" replied Hermione.

Malfoy had bullied Hermione again, when she woke up Malfoy was waiting for her.

Hermione had been crying. She really has been getting more and more sensitive.

By lunchtime, everyone was so tired of all the work they had to do so far!!

Harry was wandering when the next Quidditch match would be, Ron was trying but failing at a new spell he'd learnt and Hermione, she was… "Wait, where is Hermione?" Harry said.

"She was here a second a go" said Ron.

Both boys immediately dropped their books and left the library.

Surprisingly… no one noticed.

Harry and Ron found Hermione hiding and sobbing in broom closet.

"Go away!" shouted Hermione.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron

"I said go away!!"

Harry and Ron opened the door to the tiny little broom closet. They gasped at the sight they saw.

"Blimey Hermione!! What Happened?"

Hermione had bruises everywhere!!

"How many times do I have to say GO AWAY?"

Hermione sprinted out of the broom closet, sort limping a tiny bit.

"About three" Ron shouted.

Harry hit Ron on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead he changed the subject.

"So… Umm… What do you think happened to Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"Umm… I dunno." Replied Ron

"Shall we go find her?" asked Ron.

"Nah, she already is mad at us. We will just let her go and guess what happened" replied Harry.

Ron and Harry were going to their next class when suddenly they heard a loud click.

They turned around and saw Dobby.

"Mr Harry Potter sir," said Dobby shakily. "It was Draco sir, he has gone bad. Well… worse than before. Dobby can't stay for long sir. Dobby must leave."

Click. Dobby was gone.

"What was Draco?" asked Ron.

There was a silence. Then Harry broke the silence. "Oh no." "Hermione". Said Harry.

"Harry! You just said not to follow Hermione."

"I know but… But… fine."


	4. Ronald

_**Ronald!!**_

"it was Malfoy wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"What was Malfoy?" asked Hermione like she had no idea what Harry was talking about.

"You know, the bruises!!" said Harry.

"I have told you before, I umm… fell and got badly bruised and wanted no one to see them." Replied Hermione

"All that is behind us, but we really we need to concentrate on our test this week." said Hermione in her bossy voice.

"Test! What test?" asked Ron completely confused and worried.

"Ronald!! Have you been listening at all this term?" shouted Hermione.

"Well… umm… no, not really. I have about once or twice." Replied Ron. "Could you help me study though?"

"Certainly not!! You should have been listening!!" replied Hermione.

"I'll leave you two to it then. Well… Bye!!" said Harry running to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

Harry left the room without Ron and Hermione noticing. He shut the door behind him and eaves dropped.

All he could hear was the bickering from Ron and Hermione, which could only mean one thing… _LOVE!!_

Harry was still there listening after five minutes, when finally Ron and Hermione realised Harry was gone.

Harry could hear Ron and Hermione's bickering getting nearer and nearer.

Harry leapt up off the floor and ran down the empty hall.

Ron and Hermione stopped bickering when they came out of the common-room.

Then it started again!

"No look what you've done!" "What I've done, you're the one who made him run away!!" "No" "You" "did it!!" "Can't help yourself!!"

The bickering felt it went on for hours!!

Only ten minutes though.

It was lunch time and Ron and Hermione were sitting far apart!!

Harry was in a bit of and awkward situation!!

When lunch was over, Harry Ron and Hermione had their first test.

"Good luck on your test Ronald" Hermione said sarcastically

"I won't need any!" Ron scowled back at her.

At the end of the day before dinner everyone got their test back.

"FFFF" said Ron. "I mean B+" Ro said quickly when Hermione walked by.

"Ahh, an A++" boasted Hermione.

"I'm guessing you got an F-." said Hermione as she did her I-know-everything-posh-walk.

Again Harry felt he was invisible.

After dinner everyone was bloated, dragging their legs to their common room.

"Oh she thinks she can do everything!!" "R-" "Oh I got and A, Oh I'm soooo perfect" "RO-" "Oh look at me, I'm better than you!!" "RON!!"

"Yes Harry" Ron replied as though he'd just seen a ghost.

"I love to help you with your problems, but I'd like to be asleep at 3:00 IN THE MORNING. GOODNIGHT!!" exclaimed Harry.


	5. How many Ds?

_**How Many F's?**_

The next Morning Ron and Harry were quite cranky because they hadn't had enough sleep that night, or should I say morning.

"I'm so tired!! And not to mention CRANKY!!" exclaimed Harry.

"BUUIIILLDD AAAYY BRRRIIDGE ANNNDD GGEEHHTT OOOHHHVVERR IITT!!" Ron said with a big yawn.

"I mean, build a bridge and get over it" Ron said again.

"When the bridge sees your face it will come crashing down." Said Harry.

Harry was really cranky at Ron for keeping him up until 3:00am.

"What happened to you two? You have bags, under your bags!!" Hermione said worriedly.

"Well somebody over here kept me up until 3:00am!!" replied Harry, trying to show an evil stare at Ron.

"Oh dear. How could you Ronald? Any way we have an other test today Ronald, maybe you could have been up until 3:00am studying." Hermione said in her boasting way.

"Didn't get enough sleep Potter?"

"Get lost Malfoy."

"Ooohhh!! Cranky one too, he is."

"I said get lost Malfoy!!" Harry said turning to face his enemy.

To their shock, Matthews was one of the crew now.

"I see you've found yourself a new member" said Harry.

"Who him?" Malfoy asked pointing at Matthews. "Nah, nah, we have to be his buddy and show him around and stuff. Until he gets REAL friends!!"

"Well good-bye Potter, Wealsly, Granger"

Hermione and Harry watched Malfoy walk away. 'Plonk'

"Wha- EEWWW Ronald!! Wake up" said Hermione.

Ron had fallen asleep and his fell into his cereal.

Everyone from the other tables laughed.

"What happened?" Asked Ron.

"Well, ahh… you kind of fell asleep in your cereal. Look around you" said Harry.

Ron could see that everyone was laughing at him.

"Blimey!! Look at my Robes!! They're all wet!! I'd better go and clean up" said Ron.

Yeah Ron. We are witches and wizards you know" said Hermione.

Harry dropped his spoon and his jaw dropped.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Ahh, nothing. Never mind!!" replied Harry.

"Did she just call him R-O-N?" Harry asked himself.

After breakfast it was their Defence Against The Dark Arts Exam.

"Be ready for an F!" Ron told himself.

Ron was ready and he got one. Actually he got an F-.

"A B. Something must be wrong. I'm a straight A student. I cant get a B!! Sir there has got to be a mistake!!" shouted Hermione.

"Miss Granger you will find that there is no mistake in you work"

"But, But"

"Go to your next class Miss Granger"

"So what did you get Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Does it really matter?" replied Hermione walking off.

"Hermione!! Hermione slow down!!" said Ron

Hermione had gone so fast that she was out of sight.

"Harry? Our next class is that way. Why is Hermione going towards the Slytherin Common Room?" asked Ron.

"Lets follow her," replied Harry

"You mean skip our next class?" asked Ron

"That's exactly what I mean," replied Harry.

Harry and Ron got out the Marauders map and followed Hermione.

"I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good" Harry whispered.

They caught to Hermione. They hid behind the wall.

"Pig snout? Lollilips? Umm… Snakes?" said Hermione.

"Hermione is trying to get into the Slytherin Common Room" Ron whispered.

"It's not like her to do that. It's not like her skip class either" Harry said, going out of a whisper in the last word.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked. "Show yourself"

Hermione went back to the Slytherin door, shout anything that came to mind. "Mumble Jumble? Blue berry? Tom Mavola Riddle? Oh Nothing working!!"

"C'mon. There's got to be a reason why Hermione's trying to get into that room!!" said Harry.

"Mischief Managed" Ron whispered.

"C'mon lets go Harry"

Harry and Ron had Potions.

"You to are very late!! 5 points off each of you"

"Sohrry, uuhh, siihhr" Ron and Harry puffed.

"You to boys look like you've just ran in a relay! And where is Miss Granger?"

"Umm… Tripped over on the way here" said Ron.

"In the Hospital Wing" said Harry.

Hermione turned up for their next class, Herbology. It was another test.

"Students take your seats and I will go through the test"

"A D+!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!! IT"S THE BEST I'VE EVER GOTTEN!! I'M SOOO PROUD!!" shouted Ron.

"You got a D+. Well-done Ron!! Uhh, Ronald I meant. Uhh bye" said Hermione.

"Did she just call you Ron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. She did… wait… she called me Ron. She couldn't have" replied Ron.

"I believe she did," said Harry. "But lets not think of that. You finally got something other than an F, right, RIGHT"


	6. What Did She Say?

_**What Did She Say?**_

That night Ron was having trouble sleeping because he didn't know what Hermione had said earlier on.

Ron got up and got his gown on and went down stairs near the fire.

Hermione was walking down the stairs from her Dormitory.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" asked Ron in a shocked voice.

"Well… I'm… Wait a minute what are you doing here?" asked Hermione in a shocked and scared voice.

"I couldn't sleep so, so I came down here for some warmth" replied Ron

"S,same here" said Hermione as she sat on the chair next to Ron.

There was a long sielence and a lot of Ron looking at Hermione and Hermione looking away, then Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked away. Then there was just peace and quiet.

"So… Umm… What did you say yesterday? You know did you say Ron or Ronald?" asked Ron.

"I, I have no idea what you are talking about!!" replied Hermione.

"Oh. Okay. Well where you when you didn't show up for class?" asked Ron.

"Oh. Umm… I was nowhere important" replied Hermione.

"Okay" said Ron. "Well me and Harry thought we saw someone at the Slytherin Common Room with bushy brown hair and it sounded like you"

"Why does everyone say my hair is bushy? And were you two eaves dropping, no spying me?"

"Well umm…"

"You were weren't you? How could you? I thought you were my friend!!

"I am!"

"I trusted you Ron and Harry too. You both promised to never do anything like this to each other. And you broke that promise"

Hermione was almost crying now!!

I'm going to bed. Have a bad night Ronald!! Hhmmpphh!!"

Hermione stormed off to her room.

"Maybe it is better if I keep my mouth shut" Ron said almost crying.

Ron went back up to his bed felling sad, happy and angry. He made sure he made no sound so no one would wake up.

All he could hear in his bed were the snores of his friends.

Ron lay there for about 15 minutes when his eyes fell very heavy.

Ron lay fast asleep.

Hermione was still mad at Ron, but not as much as the night before.

"Good morning Ronald. I see you slept well with those HUGE bags under your eyes!" Hermione said rudely.

"Shut up" Ron snarled back.

"Your so rude Ronald. You need to learn some manners. I'm moving to go sit with and actual NICE Weasley, Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean what happened? Nothing happened. Why would you suspect that anything happened?" Ron replied.

"RRIIGGHHTT" Harry replied, unconvinced.

After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione had to go to their next class, potions with Professor Snape.

"Wait Harry. I need to go to the toilet, you go ahead" said Ron.

"But your going to be late. I can stay" replied Harry.

"NO, I mean no. It's okay. You go ahead. It's better if one of us get detention, not two of us. You go. I don't care about detentions anymore Harry. Just stall or something. Hurry you'll be late" said Ron.

"Lucky Potter, lucky. Almost late you were. Now where is Mr Weasley?" asked Professor Snape.

"Umm… urr. He's umm… In the umm… Hospital Wing, yeah, The Hospital Wing. He might be coming. If madam Pomfrey lets him leave" said Harry.

"Take a seat then. Now today, class, we will be learning –"

Back in the toilets Ron was just sitting there. He got up and walked out of the room. He was heading towards a little Hall and then he stopped. He turned around and headed straight for the wall.

He stopped in front of it when he got too close. He waited for a minute. Then a door turned up out of nowhere. Ron was headed for the Room of Requirement.

He stepped inside and watched the door behind him disappear.

Ron said as he walked around the room," WOW. It's been a while since I've been in here. Everything is the same except for that shattered glass. What's this?"

Ron picked up a small, dusty, green plant. He help it up above his head. "It's a Mistletoe. It must be the one that Harry and Cho Chang kissed under. It must have fallen when the glass got shattered. Ron said quietly to himself.

Carefully stepping over the rusty shattered glass. Ron tied the Mistletoe back from where it had fallen.

He walked over to a corner, a quiet little corner and just sat there. Then after a while he quietly started to hum.

Back at the potions lesson. Harry was struggling t listen.

"C'mon Ron. Where are you?" Harry thought to himself.

"Mr Potter. How much of this have you written down?" Snape asked.

"Well… Umm… I have written… none" Harry replied shamefully.

"20 POINTS FROM GRIFFNDOOR!! And a detention for you Potter" said Snape.

At the Room of Requirement Ron had stopped humming. His eyes were closed though. He was talking to himself.

"Maybe I should… no that won't work. I know… No. I've got it." Ron said as he opened his eyes. "I should ignore Hermione all the time and then she will be mad and love me for ever. It's genius"

Ron stood up and left the Room of Requirement. He strolled down the corridor to get to Potions.

"Sorry I'm late sir I was –"

"He was at the Hospital Wing, and you are much better now, aren't you Ron?" Harry said.

"Umm… What? I mean yes. Much better. Just a sprained wrist. Nothing big" replied Ron.

"Well you didn't have to bother coming because the lesson is almost over. You can take your homework now and I'm going to be nice and let have an extra day to until you need to hand it in" said Snape.

Harry and Ron left the room together and while they got down to a hall away from Snape they said some mean stuff about him.

"Being nice. An extra day is not nice. I haven't even learnt any of the things in the lesson today. He could have made me stay in to learn everything" Ron said to Harry.

"Well you took ages in the toilet" Harry said.

"Yeah… umm… I had to do some stuff. Some IMPORTANT stuff" said Ron.

It had been a long day and Ron was really tired and all of his roommates were asleep. Ron couldn't get to sleep. He was too hungry because he hadn't eaten much at the feast. Neither had Hermione.

Ron went down to the little kitchen in the Common room down stairs. One of the fridge doors was open.

"WH- Who's Th- There? Ron asked shakily.

"Its me Ronald" replied Hermione. "And what are you doing here?"

I was just… Thirsty and felt like some milk and cookies. Why are you here Hermione?"

"I was hungry. The boys hogged all the food at the feast. That's I am hungry because we didn't get enough food" replied Hermione.

A few minutes later Ron and Hermione were fast asleep on two separate chairs by the fire.

Ron yawned and got up. He poked Hermione on the face to wake her. To tell her something. Something important.

"-_yawn_- Ronald!! You know it is very rude to poke people to try and wake them up" Hermione said. "I'm going to bed. I have lost my appetite"

Ron stood there for a moment, as still as a statue. Then he walked to his dormitory dragging his feet along.

He got to his bed. Tears in his eyes.

He lay there with heavy eyes. Thinking. A few minutes had past and he was about to fall fast asleep.

"_-yawn-_Will Hermione ever like me?" Ron said as he fell asleep.


	7. The First Game

_**The First Game**_

Harry woke the next morning by Hedwig's squawking. Hedwig had a letter in her beak for Harry. She dropped the letter on Harry and flew out of the window.

"Thanks Hedwig!" Harry shouted through the window as he watched his beautiful and majestic owl fly away.

Harry opened the letter. It was written in handwriting, which was quite hard to understand.

It said: _Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are starting our first game of Quiddich in three weeks time._

_You will need to have your stuff ready to play. We are training on a Tuesday at 4:00pm and the games will be held on Thursday at 11:00am._

_We hope you can participate. _

_From Minerve McGonagall._

Harry tucked the letter away and started to look for his Quiddich uniform. He put his Shirt, jumper, shorts, gloves, socks, hat and shoes in his Quiddich bag. Along with his broomstick lying down next to the bag.

Harry then put his robes on and brushed his teeth ready for breakfast.

"Hey guys! You'll never guess what!" Harry said as he sat dawn for breakfast. "I got a letter and we are starting Quiddich soon!"

"Awesome. When do you play?" Ron asked.

"On Thursdays, in three weeks" Harry replied.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all started their breakfast.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to their first class. When they stopped because they heard voices. They ducked and were very still and silent.

"What! You can't replace me! I, I am their best player, the best on the field. You can't possibly be thinking of replacing me!" Shouted Draco.

"We are doing what's best for the team" Murmured Snape.

"But, but without me there IS no team" Shouted Draco.

"Humph" Snape walked off.

"That was Malfoy. He must be kicked off of something… like… Quiddich. He must be replaced in Quiddich" Harry said. "Lets go or we'll be late for class. We can discuss this later"

"Good afternoon class. Today we will to be learning how to transfigurate your desks and chairs" said Miss McGonagall. "Now take out your wands and repeat after me. 1, 2, 3 Transfigurate"

The whole class turned their desks and chairs into something different from one another.

"Now turn your creatures back into desks and chair's and I'll see you next week" said Miss McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione over heard Draco again.

"You mean that stupid new kid is going to be re, replacing me? How could he? How could you? I, I'm the best ever. I love this game! You, you can't just kick me off" shouted Draco.

"Find another hobby, now good day sir" said Snape.

"BUT" pleaded Draco.

"I said GOOD DAY" Snape walked off mumbling and murmuring.

"C'mon lets go," said Ron.

Hedwig dropped another letter onto Harry's head. This time it said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am terribly sorry but the first game of Quidditch is starting next week. Again I am terribly sorry! Therefore the first training sessions will be tomorrow and Thursday because of such short notice. And also the training session tomorrow starts at 6:15am, and goes for 3 hours and a half. The rest is usual time. If you have any problems with that please come and see me._

_I hope you can make it._

_From Minerve McGonagall._

"OH no" Harry said as he tucked away the letter. "We have to start Quidditch next week! I'm not ready for it. It's too soon. And we have to train tomorrow!"

"We'll talk about this later. We can't be late for our next class," said Hermione.

The next day Harry was up early. Really early. He got up at about 5:30 so he could get ready for Quidditch. He was so tired that he put on his Quidditch uniform backwards. He changed it though.

"Alright everyone. Listen up. We need to train hard. We will be versing slytheren" said Captain of Gryffindor.

They were in their positions on the field when Harry and his broom started to fall.

"Harry! Bring your broom up!! Harry, Harry?" said one of his teammates.

Harry was falling from a great height and he was catching speed, no one could save him!!

"HARRY!! WAKE UP" shouted another one of his teammates.

He didn't wake up. He kept falling. All was silent. _-thud- _

"Harry, Harry wake up. HAAAARRRYYYY" said Hermione.

"What. Where am I?" asked Harry.

"Your in the hospital wing. We didn't see it but you fell asleep during training and well… they think that you won't be able to use the left side of your body for a while" said Ron. "Sorry mate. You won't be playing Quidditch this season, at all"

"What? Ouch" said Harry.

"We'll come and visit you later on. But we have to get to class now. Get better soon Harry" said Hermione.

Harry's Quidditch team won their first game anyway. Even without their best player. Hermione told Harry after the game and brought him some dinner. Ron was their too telling every detail about the game, trying not to make him upset.


End file.
